We are proposing the establishment of a computer resource which will provide nationwide service for three-dimensional display, manipulataion, and analysis in medicine. Specifically, we plan (1) to develop computer techniques for the three-dimensional display, manipulation, and analysis of data which pertain to static and dynamic biosystem structures and which are generated by current medical imaging devices, and (2) to apply these techniques to a variety of medical problems, to evaluate and validate their usefulness in improving diagnosis and treatment of abnormalities and in studying normal and abnormal life processes. The key capabilities required by the proposed clinical studies and by the applications that are likely to be served by the resource are techniques for fast 3D display, manipulation, and quantitation of static and dynamic structures. The core research and development projects are designed to develop these basic capabilities. Both hardware and software techniques will be investigated for fast surface detection and fast, effective, and accurate display of surfaces of organ systems. Fast interactive manipulation and quantitation techniques that allow direct interaction with the 3D display will be developed. The areas represented by the collaborative research projects are: cardiology, neurology, dental surgery, and craniofacial surgery. The first collaborative project deals with the dynamic display and analysis of the heart using echocardiographic and magnetic resonance images for a better understanding of the relationship between cardiac structure and function. The second project studies methods for imaging brain anatomy and for correlating the anatomy with brain physiology. The third and the fourth projects deal with the application of the display and analysis techniques to the study of the morphology and the diagnosis of diseases of joints such as the temporomandibular joint. The last project proposes to apply the display and analysis techniques for the diagnosis of craniofacial anomalies and for the planning and evaluation of surgical procedures. It should be emphasized that the proposed state-of-the-art computer and display facilities are essential for the success of the core and collaborative research projects. In addition to these research activities, the resouce will provide service and training to those interested in three-dimensional medical imaging, and will be active in dissemination of the resource's technology.